I'll Never Forget
by owenluver
Summary: Missing Scene. Set after Owen is fierd in End of Days. GwenOwen slightly.


Title: I'll Never Forget

Rating: PG-13/15 for some language.

Characters: Gwen, Owen

Spoilers: Erm, every episode in series one just to be careful.

Summary: Missing Scene. Can't write much more, in case there are any spoilers.

Authors Note: After the finale, I was attacked by a large amount of plot bunnies. I started to write one of the ideas when I suddenly got dragged of to another idea which I couldn't stop myself from writing. Thanks to my two lovely assistants Rach and Cara for reading through this and helping with ratings etc! And thanks to Rach, I now have a sequel in mind.

Disclaimer: Not mine. It's all the BBC and RTD's property, no matter what I say.

lj-cut 

Owen stared into his whisky, drowning his sorrows in the only way he knew. Diane's words ran through his mind, filling every thought, refusing to let him forget.

_Please... please... open the rift_.

Her soft, pleading voice made him shiver. What could she be facing? She sounded terrified. Her eyes showed so much faith in him, yet she seemed almost disappointed in his lack of actions to save her. He loved her, god damnit. Didn't he? He had never known love. How was he to know that this feeling was love? He shook his head and nodded at the barmaid, signalling his request for another whisky.

He stared across the bar at all the smiling faces, oblivious to the chaos that was happening. He suddenly felt the urge to be just like them. Not a care in the world, except the prospect of a hangover in the morning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure hunched over a large pint. He slowly got up from the bar stool and walked over, stopping a few times to think if he really should be going over to her. He turned to walk back to the bar, but it had now been taken over by a rather large man, and he was not in the mood to get his arse kicked. He sighed, and gradually walked over to the corner.

"Never seen you here before." He said, staring down at her.

She jumped a little, and he almost felt sorry for startling her. Almost.

"Owen! You scared the shit out of me!" Gwen grinned up at him, slightly relieved but slightly annoyed about meeting him.

"Sorry sweetheart. So what brings you here then? Boy trouble is it?"

He sat down, taking the grin as an invitation to stay.

"Yeah, you could say that. There's this complete wanker at my work. Went and done something he shouldn't have. Pissed my boss right off. Thing is, he done it to help him. So, do I side with my gorgeous but pissed of boss or the not so bad looking but wanker of a mate?"

"Not so bad looking!" Owen yelled, only to lower his head when all of the other people in the bar stared over at him and Gwen.

Gwen laughed lightly.

"Strangely attractive do you?"

"Keep up with these insults and I'm off!"

He went to stand, but stopped when Gwen grasped his hand pulling him back down.

"Don't be so stupid. I'm only winding you up and you know that! So what are you doing here? You don't seem like you're here for a casual drink."

Owen seemed to consider the question. 

"Why should I answer that when you haven't answered my question?"

Gwen looked at him and sighed.

"I just fancied going somewhere else, somewhere no one really knows me. And I remembered you mentioned this place once or twice, thought I'd give it a go."

Owen leaned in closer, making their noses almost touch and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Or did you come here in off chance to see if I was here?"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

Owen laughed and leaned back, keeping his hand on her thigh.

"You know you can't resist me sweetheart. One day soon, you'll end up jumping me and you know it."

It was at this point Owen realised he had had too much to drink.

"Well, sorry, but you got rid of the chance of me jumping you the second you said you were tired of me."

Owen frowned slightly and removed his hand from Gwen's thigh to pick up her pint.

"Don't mind if I drink this do you? Stupid barmaid seems to have forgotten me."

"Actually, I think she's pointed you out to a bloke at the bar. He's been eyeing you up since you sat here."

Owen shot up in his seat and stared over at the man. The same man that had stolen his bar stool. He was staring at him, and he was getting slightly worried.

"Gwen, I'm going to have to love you and leave you. That guy's giving me the creeps."

He shot out the door, leaving Gwen bewildered at the table. She signalled to the barmaid that she was leaving, and placed some money on the table. Grabbing her bag, she ran after Owen.

Owen lay down on a bench not too far from the pub. Far enough to be away from the bloke in the pub but close enough to notice if Gwen walked out. He saw a figure that looked like Gwen walk out of the pub and start walking the opposite way to where he was and jumped up, walking straight up to her. She seemed distracted. Wasn't aware of her surroundings. Owen grinned. Rule One: Don't mess with the Rift. Rule Two: Always be aware of what is going on around you. Seemed Gwen had forgotten what she was told when she joined Torchwood. He slowly crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered 'boo' in her ear.

Gwen shivered slightly and turned round to look at him, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Why did you come here? Really Gwen. Tell me the truth."

"I couldn't let you go. I can't let Jack just get rid of you. Not without saying a proper goodbye first."

Gwen smiled up and him and placed her hand on the back of his throat, pulling his lips to hers. This kiss was unlike their other ones. Wasn't the fast and fiery one associated with their usual actions. It was a true kiss. A kiss from a friend to a friend, a lover to a lover. It said so many things. Goodbye. I'll miss you. I'll never forget you.

I love you. div 


End file.
